1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for transmitting sequentially scanned images thru a channel intended for interlaced images.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,505 discloses a scanning line interpolation circuit for reproducing scanning lines not transmitted through interpolation on the basis of a main scanning line signal and an auxiliary signal both transmitted, wherein an interpolated scanning line signal is generated on the basis of the main scanning line signal and auxiliary signal with respect to a frequency band used to transmit the auxiliary signal, and an interpolated scanning line is generated in response to picture motion on the basis of only the main scanning line signal with respect to a frequency band used not to transmit the auxiliary signal.
In the USA recently, a set of standards for digital television has been adopted. This set of standards includes interlaced and progressive scanned pictured at frame rates of 24 to 60 fields per second. Present day broadcasting systems employ interlaced signals according to the NTSC standard, and the studio equipment, like cameras, switches, digital effect units, often is capable for processing just that standard.
The standard digital interface in a studio is the 270 Mbit/sec serial digital interface (SDI), laid out for 10-bit 4:2:2 sampled signals according to ITU-R.BT601.
It is, inter alia, an object of the invention to provide a simpler system which is able to recreate non-transmitted lines from transmitted lines and an auxiliary signal without requiring a motion detection or frequency band dependent circuitry. To this end, a first aspect of the invention provides a method of and a device for encoding a non-interlaced signal. A second aspect of the invention provides a method of processing non-interlaced signals by means of equipment, such as studio equipment, developed for processing interlaced signals. A third aspect of the invention provides a method of and a device for decoding a non-interlaced signal from an interlaced signal and an auxiliary signal. A fourth aspect of the invention provides an encoded non-interlaced signal having the shape of an interlaced signal.
A primary aspect of the invention provides a method for encoding a non-interlaced signal into an interlaced signal and an auxiliary signal, in which the interlaced signal is generated in dependence on the non-interlaced signal, and the auxiliary signal is generated by furnishing regeneration coefficients enabling a reconstruction of non-encoded lines of the non-interlaced signal in dependence on the interlaced signal and the regeneration coefficients. The invention is preferably applied in a method of processing non-interlaced signals by means of equipment, such as studio equipment, developed for processing interlaced signals.
These and other aspects of the invention will be apparent from and elucidated with reference to the embodiments described hereinafter.